


Starry night

by ocalin



Category: Jumin han - Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Help, Jaehee - Freeform, Jumin Han/Mc - Freeform, Jumin han/reader - Freeform, Kid - Freeform, Luciel/reader, Marriage, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, angst maybe, i dont know what to tag anymore, yoosung kim - Freeform, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocalin/pseuds/ocalin
Summary: It has been 5 years since you left it all, Everything that means so much to you. The RFA, they are everything to you. Your family, your love, your bestfriend. You missed them so much, but you know you cant comeback to them. There is nothing that can turn back the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting a story here...

“Thank you, come again” You smiled to the costumer as you give her the cake. The costumer smiled at you and left the cafe. You look around the cafe and smiled to yourself. It’s just a small cafe but it is cozy and homey. Well, at least the cafe has enough incoming for you to live. The cafe doesn’t have any worker except you. Yeah, just you.  
You sigh and lean your back to the wall. You glance over your phone as it rings, hoping that he would call you. You scoffed to yourself and shake your head. ‘What are you thinking. Stop dreaming’ You take your phone and pick up the call.

‘Hello?’ You speak to your phone and let the person on the other line speak. ‘Ms.Lee, I suppose you know why am I calling you?’ You bit your lower lip and then sigh again. ‘Alright, I’ll pick him up now’ You said and end the call right away.  
You wear your cardigans and grab your phone and wallet. The ‘open’ sign on the door is now changed into a ‘closed’ one. You lock the door and run off to the kindergarten. It is not the first time the kindergarten contacted you. They said your son is making a problem again. No, he is not a trouble maker, and no, he doesn’t punch his friend or something like that and he wont ever do something like that.

Your son’s teacher greeted you as soon as she saw you on the kindergarten gate. “Ms. Lee, I have been expecting you” You smile at her and then bit your lower lip in guilt.  
“I’m so sorry” You apologize to her and she just smiled at you.  
“It is not your fault you know” She pats your shoulder. You shake your head lightly. Your eyes roamed around the playground and immediately spot the black haired boy who is sitting on the swing while reading a book.  
“He is a really smart kid. He really have a good manner too. It just that he cant fight back if someones disturb him” The teacher said. You hummed at her say,”yeah, maybe I should teach him. Anyway, thank you so much for today. We will go home now” You bow to her and walk towards your son.  
“Mommy, I am sorry” Said your son. You didn’t said anything and pick his bag up. “Let’s go home” You said and walk away. Your son nod his head and follow you silently. And you both walk to your cafe, which is your house too. 

You look up at the blue sky and sigh as you suddenly remember the past, where you went out with the RFA members to buy an ice cream in this hot sunny day. You missed them. “Do you want an ice cream?” You asked your son. Your son murmured a small yes. 

After getting the ice cream, you two went back to your home. You told your son to sit on the sofa and kneel beside him.  
“Look at mommy, Jaemin” Your son, Jaemin, avoid your gaze and look down to his fingers that are on his laps. You touched his hand and look straight to his eyes. “Jaemin sweetheart. Look at mommy please?” you pleaded to him.

Jaemin finally give up and turn his head to face you. Your heart clenched painfully as you saw a small bruise on the side of his lips. You touched it lightly and Jaemin winced. Jaemin pushed your hands away lightly. “Mommy I’m okay” 

“Why didn’t you fight him back?” You asked him.  
“It’s not a good thing to fight with people mommy” Jaemin said. You look at his eyes, it is shaking. He is holding his sadness. You don’t know why his friends bullied him. Because he doesn’t have a father? Really? Why would they bully him just because of that? It’s not his fault. It’s not. 

He is a good kid. He doesn’t deserve this. You once have the thought to get married but you immediately shook off that thought. You can’t do that. You still love him. You still love that man who hurt you. The father of your son. The man that broke your heart into pieces. 

“Mommy don’t cry” Jaemin said and you noticed his small hands are wiping your tears away. You don’t even know that you are crying. You quickly let go of his hands and smiled at him. “No, I’m sorry”  
Jaemin frowns and look down, eyes quivering as if he is going to cry. “Do I remind you of daddy, mommy?” He said. You keep quiet and sigh again. “Go change your clothes and we will treat your bruise Jaemin”  
“B-But!”  
“Now Jaemin” You said sternly. Jaemin nod his head and run past the counter and open the door that connected the cafe to their home.

You groan loudly and ruffles your hair in frustration. Jaemin knows you don’t like talking about his father. You told him his father was dead when Jaemin was still in your tummy. The truth is, you run away from him. And he is still alive until now. How dis you know if he is alive or not? Well, It’s not that hard to find him occasionally on news or magazine.  
Come to think about it, It has been 5 years since you meet them. You miss them. So much. You always have thought like, do Jaehee have a long hair now? What is Yoosung doing now? Is he working or playing LOLOL? Zen, Well, you can always see him on TV, he is getting more popular. Saeyoung, you are glad he didn’t find out where you are now, But I hope he didn’t get into trouble for all of hacking that he does. Jumin… How is Elizabeth 3rd doing? I hope she is fine and healthy.  
The bells ringed, well, that means you have a costumer. You shake your heads from the thought and straighten your skirt, ready to greet the costumer. 

“welc-”  
“MC?” The costumer said your name. You dare yourself to look up and your eyes widened in surprise. "MC! That's really you!" The costumer run to you and hug you tight. You tried to push him away. And with shaking voice, You pleaded him to let you go.

“L-Let me go Saeyoung”


End file.
